


Safehouse

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Jeremy is very good at dirty talk., M/M, PWP, Trevor likes it very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: Jeremy can't wait to get Trevor back to the safehouse after a heist.





	Safehouse

Trevor gasped as his back hit the wall of the safehouse, Jeremy’s mouth attacking his neck with a sudden ferocity. His fingers tangled in orange and purple hair and he pulled Jeremy into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Trev. I was thinking about your sweet ass all through the heist,” Jeremy murmured, “Thinking about pounding you into the couch as soon as we got here.” 

The words sent a shudder up Trevor’s spine, and he grinned a little, hooking a leg over Jeremy’s hip. “Well, are you going to do it, then?” 

Jeremy grinned, leaning in to kiss at Trevor’s neck again, biting just hard enough to leave a mark as he picked him up, easily carrying him over to the small sofa and dumping it onto him. Trevor held onto him, pulling him down as well into another kiss, slipping his hands up under Jeremy’s purple jacket and orange shirt, fingers running over the strong muscles there. He moaned breathlessly as one of Jeremy’s thighs slipped up between his own, grinding against him. 

“Jeremy. Fuck. Come on. Hurry up. The guys are going to get here soon,” Trevor panted, nails digging into Jeremy’s back, trying to urge him along. 

“We have about an hour. I can tease you all I want until then.” Jeremy’s smug grin made Trevor want to smack him. 

“Fuck you,” he grumbled, pulling Jeremy close and rolling his hips up against him, figuring if Jeremy could be a tease, so could he. 

Jeremy groaned at the sudden hot friction, suddenly slipping out of Trevor’s grip, sitting back on his heels to pull off his shirt and jacket. Trevor watched, panting, quickly pulling off his own shirt, throwing it aside. He gasped as Jeremy suddenly gripped his wrists, pinning him back down, hands over his head. 

“Keep ‘em there,” he growled softly into Trevor’s ear, grinning as he felt the full-body shudder that ran through him at the words. 

Trevor did as he said, gripping the fabric of the sofa, breath hitching as Jeremy’s hands slid down his torso, quickly undoing his pants and yanking them down his thighs, underwear dragged down with them. 

“God, you’re so damn hot. You’re gonna look even hotter on my cock.” Jeremy leaned in to kiss and bite gently at Trevor’s inner thigh. 

Dirty talk like that never failed to make Trevor shiver, and his cock twitched eagerly. Jeremy noticed it, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He lifted Trevor’s thighs over his shoulders, trailing kisses along the inside of one. 

“I’m gonna take you apart, Trev. Open you up on my fingers until you can’t stand it anymore. Then I’ll bounce you on my cock and fill you up real good.” 

Trevor whimpered, head tipping back, gripping the couch tight. Each of Jeremy’s teasing kisses and nips was driving him crazy, but it drove him even crazier when Jeremy pulled away. He glanced down to see what he was doing, breathless. Jeremy pulled a small packet of lube out of his pocket, and Trevor huffed, cheeks reddening. 

“You really were planning this, weren’t you?” 

“Hell yeah I was.” 

Trevor gasped as one of Jeremy’s now-slick fingers pushed into him. “Fuck… well, thank god for your planning.” 

Jeremy thrust his finger in slowly, grinning up at him. He wrapped his free hand around Trevor’s cock, stroking him slowly, just gentle, teasing motions as he opened him up. Trevor let out happy moans, nails digging into the couch upholstery as he bucked his hips down against Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy was brushing against his prostate with each thrust of his finger, sending electric jolts up his spine. Jeremy went slow, working Trevor open with two and then three fingers, teasing him for almost twenty minutes until Trevor was writhing and moaning, back arching off the sofa. 

“Fuck! Fuck, please, Jer. Come on. Come on. You’re going to kill me!” he begged, letting his hands fall to tangle in Jeremy’s hair. “I want you so bad!” 

Jeremy grinned and pulled his fingers out, suddenly pouncing on Trevor and kissing him deeply, swallowing his displeased whimper. Jeremy rolled his hips down against his boyfriend’s, groaning, just as aroused as Trevor, but willing to tease him just a little more. 

“Hmm? What do you want?” he asked, rolling his hips again. 

Trevor moaned and tugged Jeremy’s hair. “Fuck me! Come on! Stop being an asshole!” 

Jeremy chuckled, undoing his pants quickly, stroking the last of the lube onto his length. “Yeah? You want me in you? Want me to split you open on my thick cock?” 

Trevor just let out a high-pitched moan, pulling him into another deep kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as Jeremy pushed into him slowly. He rocked his hips a little, loving the way that Jeremy stretched him even after all of the preparation. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight, Trev,” Jeremy murmured into his ear, voice low and husky. “So hot and tight.” 

He stared up a slow pace, hips rolling shallowly. Trevor felt like he was dying, body turning ridged and melting all at the same time. He tried to roll his hips up, trying to push Jeremy to go faster, but suddenly Jeremy was holding his hips down, gripping them nearly tight enough to bruise. He started to thrust faster though, his own desperation winning out over his desire to tease Trevor. His strong thighs flexed as he started up a brutal pace, pounding into his skinny boyfriend. Trevor cried out with each thrust, hands scrambling and fingers digging into the couch. 

“You’re gorgeous, Trev. Fuck. I love seeing you like this. All needy and desperate,” panted Jeremy, looking down over Trevor, grinning. 

Trevor’s cheeks reddened even more, and he was going to respond, but Jeremy cut him off with a particularly sharp thrust against his prostate. His voice cracked up into a high moan, head flinging back. Jeremy couldn’t help but thrust at that angle again, moving fast and hard, holding tight to Trevor’s hips. 

“Come for me, Trevor. Come on, I want to see you come from me fucking your sweet ass.” 

Trevor moaned, knowing he wouldn’t last long, body tensing up and thighs shaking. Only moments later, he buried his face in his arm, crying out his boyfriend’s name as he came. The sight of it was too much for Jeremy, and he came quickly after, groaning as he spilled inside of Trevor. Tremors ran through his body as he came down from his high, collapsing on top of Trevor, not bothering to pull out. 

“Fuck… you’re so good, Jer,” panted Trevor after a long moment of catching his breath. 

“I know. I’m pretty great,” Jeremy teased him, yelping and laughing as Trevor swatted the top of his head. 

“So… you two done?” 

Trevor and Jeremy both jumped, looking over at the door. Geoff was leaned up against the doorframe, and he raised an eyebrow at their startled looks. 

“You two better get dressed before everyone else shows up. I mean, unless you’re into just hanging out with your dicks out around the rest of the Crew.”

Trevor and Jeremy were both quick to get dressed, faces red.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy/Trevor is a criminally underrated ship. So, I will write for them. 
> 
> Song of the Fic: "Rasputin" by Boney M


End file.
